Superspeed
Superspeed is an unknown animal. He is very stupid and caused what happened in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee and Cars and People don't mix. He is a fan of Black Spy from spy vs spy, note his shirt. He is a brony and watches mlp alot, just the new series. Superspeed isn't very lucky as seeing his friends die in front of him or being killed by Cub. He is on social htf as Rocko. Superspeed passed all his classes because of lucky 1 point. His stupidity will be shown later. He also killed someone when he moved to HTF town. For his desc. on the Main Characters page, he is listed as the fastest/luckiest of the friends. He is best friends with Spook and Lumpy. Superspeed isnt very smart so he thinks Lumpy is smart. Spook is smart but never listens to him. He is also not good at baseball, as in The Small Game (not made by me}. Superspeed, in Basketstar, is shown to be terriable at Basketball, where Robo Star attempts to teach him. His smoochie had to do with cleaning, which he is not good at. He is friends with Trippy and Robo Star, Starring Roles #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Cars and People don't mix #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em (Fan verison) #The Coin #Death Park #Reviving Cub #Revenge #Superspeed's halloween #Razor Sharp #You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version) #For weather or worse #The Date #Class Act (Fan Version) #SuperShort #Super Christmas #Mommin' Up #Concrete Solution (Fan Version) #Sharpen your skills #The Small Game #A fanmade christmas speicel #You Trip Me Up #Sleeping on The Job #Basketstar #Superspeed smoochie #So Sweet!! #Don't axe me a question! #Clips away! #New Home #Warning (Episode) #Be careful... #Spiked your computer #Conker the world #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort #That Prairie Dog Accused #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) #Hide and Seek (Fan Version) #Zombies are comin #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon #Superspeed's Minecraft adventure #Helping Helps (Fan Version) Featuring Roles #Ice Cream, You Scream #I ashed you to go away #Bubblevicious #Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball (Fan Version) #Circus Brawl #100-Yard Bash Appearances #The screw day #Gangsters and Robbers #Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) #Gangsters. And Aliens #Down 'N' Dirty #The Night of the Dolphin #5 Easy-Peasy Pieces Deaths #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee: He falls off a cliff and is sliced is by a helicopter #Cars and People don't mix: Crushed by a block #The screw day: Stabbed and killed by screws #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em: Blown up by the fireworks #The Coin: Sliced into pieces by a ladder #Death Park: Ran Over by a speeding cart #Reviving Cub: Cub stabs him in the eye. Falls to his death. #Revenge: Dies of blood loss #Superspeed's halloween: decapited by the wind #Razor Sharp: Sliced to bits by the razor thing #You're Bakin' Me Crazy: Crushed by the edge of the sign #For Weather or Worse: Crushed by a giant hail #The Date: dies in an explosian along with Trippy #Class Act: shot in the head by Ale #SuperShort: Stabbed in the head/crushed in the suitcase #Super Christmas: Burns to death #Mommin' Up: Splatters after falling a great height #Concrete Solution: head crushed by a cement brick #Sharpen your skills: Crushed by the metal shield #The Small Game: chest piecred by a baseball #Gangster and Robbers: shot by Lifty and Shifty #A fanmade christmas speical: sliced into two #You Trip Me Up: falls to his death #Sleeping on the job: punctuated by multiple tree bark #Basketstar: crushed by the basketball #Smoochie 1: Impladed on a rake #Smoochie 2: flesh torn off by blower, leaving his skull #Smoochie 3: Dies when the leave sucker exploded #Chip Off the Ol' Block: Organs smashed out after crashing #I ashed you to go away: Ale chokes him with Robo Star's ash #So Sweet!!: Hits his head on a ferris wheel seat and dies #Dont axe me a question: head sliced by an axe #Clips away: killed by Ale offscreen #New Home: killed when his house collaspes on him #Warning: Crushed by Lumpy's RV #Gangsters and Aliens: shot by Al Capone while being used as a meat shield by a platyplus alien #Be careful: Electoted to death by a toaster #Spiked your computer: Killed in his house fire #Bubblevicious: killed in a RV explosian #Conker the world: Chunk of head blowned off by Conker #That Prairie Dog Accused: head chewed on by zombie, bleeds to death #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort: shot in the head by Squish, however respawns #Home is where the hurt is: crushed by a bed that he recently pushed up #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: chopped in half by a half-wood, then pole impales chest #Hide and Seek: falls into a pit of spikes and finally dies when a grenade itchy hands him explodes #Zombies are coming: Eaten alive by zombies #HTF Battle: Head slammed into ground and constantly smashed by Shelby's foot intill he dies. Stangled to death #Down N Dirty: Crushed by a trash bag #Superspeed's MC adventure: falls into the Void #Ice-cream: Has his head and brain squeezed by Rabbit #What's This: Has his head shot by Rabbit #Really Ashy: Ashes in his eyes #Helping Helps: Decapitated by a branch #The Night of the Dolphin: Killed by dolphins #Havin' A Ball: killed when the helicopter fell on him #Circus Brawl: His head cracks (along with Lily) #100-Yard Bash: falls into a pot of lava #5 Easy Peasy: toy train driven into his head #Mortal Tree Friends: dies of blood loss Trivia *It is unknown what species Superspeed is (probably a bear). *He is one of the few to be killed by Cub. Other being Lumpy. *His age is based off HTFCub's age from HTF Social, now Rocko. *Superspeed is an original character (the only think that is unoriginal is the style). *He is often mistaking as a hedgehog, but that's his hair, as he watching Sonic. *He dies twice in Reviving Cub. *He is gonna be the black spy for Halloween. *Spook is his best friend, but Spook dies before they can do anything. *He is painfully killed by Shelby in Revenge. *Its gonna be very rare for Cub to kill Superspeed, since he's not gonna be appearing much anymore. *He is exposed to everyone which is quite embarassing *He has a 1% surivial rate, dying in everyone expect Ice Cream, You Scream *Superspeed has only surivied one episode which is Ice Cream, You Scream *Superspeed is shown to be bad at baseball (made by another) *He dies in all his starring roles. *He is as well is bad at Basketball *His smoochie had him cleaning a yard, where he used a rake, a blower, and a leave sucker, which is what Rocko uses to clean his yard. *Superspeed seems to not know how to escape a house fire, as read in Spiked your computer *He has more deaths than appearances Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters